Pemuda di Ujung Masa
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Siapakah yang berhak ikut berjuang? Apakah ada batasan bagi yang ingin membela Negeri / Dedicated for #HEROISCHChallenge / Dirgahayu Indonesia! / Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Bersiaplah akan segala sesuatu!

...

 _Saat kita termenung dalam indahnya kemajuan zaman_

 _Saat jati diri mulai tersesat dan tenggelam_

 _Maka pejamkanlah matamu!_

 _Bayangkan sebuah hutan yang rimbun dan gelap,_

 _Namun cemerlang dan riuh._

 _Oleh dentuman meriam dan sinar dari senapan._

 _Merah, merah, merah_

 _Darah mereka tertumpah._

 _Untuk sebuah keyakinan, keyakinan untuk hidup MERDEKA!_

 _Keyakinan yang harus kita pegang hingga sekarang._

 _Nafas mereka terhenti._

 _Untuk sebuah kecintaan, kecintaan akan tanah ddan air._

 _Saat kita termenung dalam indahnya kemajuan zaman_

 _Dan jati diri mulai tersesat dan tenggelam_

 _Maka pejamkanlah matamu!_

 _Untuk mengingat merahnya semangat dan putihnya ketulusan,_

 _Akan sebuah keyakinan._

 _Keyakinan untuk hidup MERDEKA!_

 _Merdeka! Merdeka!_

 _Dirgahayu Indonesiaku,_

 _MERDEKA!_

...

"Hoi, Sasuke. Sampai kapan kau mau menggali lubang itu heh?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit coklat berbicara kepaada temannya yang masih menggali lubang dengan giat.

"Diamlah, Naruto!" Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang tadi mendengus mendengar jawaban laki-laki berkulit pucat berwajah oriental tersebut.

Ya, wajahnya terlalu oriental untuk orang Indonesia.

"Perang melawan Jepang dan ada seorang pemuda Jepang yang ingin menjadi prajurit dari musuh Negaranya. Lucu sekali."

Pemuda berwajah oriental itu langsung melompat keluar dari lubang dan menerjang Naruto.

"Aku bukan orang Jepang! Aku pemuda Indonesia," desisnya dengan nada mengancam.

Naruto terkekeh. Kemudian menepis tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerah baju.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Santai saja. Tidak usah marah seperti itu."

Sasuke menahan emosinya, wajahnya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi kaku.

"Tapi aku masih heran, kenapa kau mau bersikeras menjadi prajurit di saat seperti ini. Maksudku kalau kau bergabung dengan Jepang, kau akan diperlakukan dengan baik."

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan semulanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan orang Jepang. Jadi untuk apa aku bergabung dengan tentara Jepang," jawabnya lirih.

"Aku lahir di sini. Ayah dan ibuku orang Indonesia. Jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh menjadi prajurit di sini?"

"Tapi kau kan keturunan orang Jepang. Kakek dari kakek kakek kakekmu adalah orang Jepang," tandas Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan mata yang makin menggelap. Cangkul yang tadi dipakainya untuk menggali lubang kini diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kalau kau tidak diam, akan kupacul kau," ancam Sasuke galak, membuat Naruto langsung menciut ketakutan.

...

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan pakaian militer menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Jadi kalian orang asing yang ingin menjadi prajurit di sini?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara rendah.

"Siap, iya Kapten," jawab Sasuke dan Naruto dengan nada yang tegas dan mantap.

"Dan kudengar kalian mendaftar dengan sukarela. Hasil pelatihan kalian juga bagus." Naruto sedikit tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Tetapi Sasuke tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Karena dia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi laki-laki paruh baya yang merupakan pengajar di sekolah tentara itu akan menyinggung mereka.

"Tapi kalian kan bukan orang Indonesia, kenapa kalian bersikeras ingin menjadi prajurit Indonesia?" laki-laki paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke hingga berhenti dihadapan pemuda berwajah oriental tersebut.

"Terlebih kau. Orang Jepang." Sasuke menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam. Seolah itu adalah jawaban non-verbal dari Sasuke.

"Bicaralah," sambung laki-laki itu dengan wajah yang tampak tidak tertarik.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Sasuke ingin menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tersebut serta membalas nada sinis yang dilontarkan kepadanya saat menyebut asal-usul keluarganya.

"Karena kami adalah pemuda Indonesia, Pak." Tanpa Sasuke bisa cegah, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan santai.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum kepada si lelaki paruh baya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bagaimanapun keadaan fisik kami, bahkan apapun yang menjadi bagian keluarga kami, tetap saja itu tidak bisa menyangkal kami dari fakta bahwa kami adalah pemuda Indonesia."

Sasuke tercengang. Dan laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum, mulai tertarik dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Lanjutkan, anak muda."

Naruto menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sasuke hanyalah keturunan kesekian dari orang Jepang. Meskipun fisiknya benar-benar mirip dan namanya mewarisi nama klan mereka, Sasuke lahir di sini dan tidak pernah sekalipun pulang ke Jepang. Begitu pula dengan ayah dan ibunya."

Laki-laki itu mendekati Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau juga keturunan orang asing?" sindirnya.

Naruto tersenyum tiga jari.

"Siap, iya, Pak. Ibu saya diperkosa oleh orang asing saat masih muda, dan kemudian lahirlah saya."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke terperanjat. Meskipun sudah berteman lama dengan Naruto, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke tahu tentang masalah itu. Tentang Naruto yang lahir dari benih orang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Laki-laki itu menampar wajah Naruto dengan keras. Tetapi Naruto masih tersenyum.

"Kau adalah hasil luka yang ditorehkan. Apa kau tidak malu untuk tetap maju?"

"Kami berdua mungkin dipandang sebagai aib oleh orang lain. Tapi kami punya kecintaan kepada negeri ini," jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Dan kami tidak ragu untuk ikut mengangkat senjata saat negeri ini diguncang oleh negara lain. Karena kami adalah bagian dari tanah air. Dan sebuah keyakinan," kata Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Naruto.

"Keyakinan untuk apa?"

"Keyakinan untuk MERDEKA!" jawab keduaanya dnegan serentak dan mantap.

...

End

...

 _Dirgahayu Indonesia! Tidak terasa sudah 71 tahun negara kita merdeka. Dan ini momen yang selalu saya tunggu-tunggu. Karena dalam kurun waktu semingguan ini rasa Nasionalis bangsa sangat terasa. Dan itu yang saya suka. Beberapa tahun yang lalu mendekati 17 Agustus saya akan membuat fanfic bertemakan Nasionalis seperti ini. Tetapi semakin majunya perkembangan zaman, semakin luntur rasa kebangsaan saya. Budaya cuek dan rasa individualisme semakin lekat hingga kadang melupakan bagaimana perjuangan para pahlawan memperjuangkan negara ini. Pikirannya pengen keluar negeri dan jadi WNA._

 _Tapi syukurnya, untuk tahun ini tidak seperti itu. Banyak sekali pelajaran dan keputusan yang saya ambil hingga akhirnya bisa menulis fanfic ini. Awalnya fanfic ini ditujukan menjadi prekuel dari fanfic saya yang berudul "Burung-Burung Camar". Tapi saat di tengah perjalanan idenya malah hilang =.= jadi untuk cerita yang itu dipending saja dulu._

 _Dan fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk event HEROisch Challenge. Dan menjelaskan bagaimana seorang pahlawan menurut pemikiran saya. Siapapun itu orangnya, saat dia memiliki rasa cinta kepada negeri dan keinginan untuk membelanya, maka dia berkesempatan untuk menjadi pahlawan._

 _Terima kasih._


End file.
